Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: A Pirate's Mission
by Deathzealot
Summary: A brief look into the nature of the Bisidian Pirates and their leader before their encounter with the Diva and the new AGE-3 Gundam. What is their true mission and how will it affect the war between the Earth Federation and the Vagan? One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do declare that I do not in any way own the anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam AGE including characters, plot, and story. I only own what I have created for the purpose of this story. Thank you. **

Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: A Pirate's Mission

_A Gundam AGE One-Shot Story_

_Brought to you by,_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Brief Foreword:**

Hello everyone this is my first Gundam AGE story and is one I actually wrote as an Omake for the first chapter of my Camp NaNoWriMo June Story. It then became larger then just a simple Omake and I decided to post it to see what others thought of it. I had long wanted to start writing AGE stories due to my watching series and getting more then a few ideas as I watched. One of the main ones is a complete rewrite of the story similar to how many Gundam SEED stories I have read are.

Anyways moving on basically this story is based roughly in between Episode 33 and Episode 34 of the series. It explains the true mission of the Bisidian Pirates in my own way. Basically the reason for Asemu to disappear the way he did was that someone most likely the officer that was in charge of him had threatened him with exposing his wife as a traitor to the Federation due to her parents being caught in the Purge. During this mission he ends up meeting the Bisidian pirates and learns the real reason why his commander sent him on this mission. He then decided to fake his death to protect his new family, and join with the Bisidian ending up as commander of his own sub-group of the pirates whose main mission is hunting down many corrupt Federation officials as well as those that are working with the Vagan that managed to somehow make it through the purge intact.

Basically this is just my idea on why Asemu disappeared abandoning his family when he looked so eager to continue his life with them. Also I will like it known that I haven't read the Memories of Sid manga therefore I am only going with some translated summaries that I managed to get and they are not the best translations around so forgive for any mistakes I make for I don't read Japanese. Anyways I hope the readers will enjoy this little piece of mine.

Anyways that is about it. Besides that I intend to see about posting a few more AGE One-Shots in the future so stay tuned folks! That said enjoy the show!

- William R. Woods  
June 4, 2012

**Story BGM is Norwegian Pirate from Two Steps from Hell**

Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: A Pirate's Mission

In the deep mists of the Sea of Sargasso the Pirate Ship _Duke _cruised silently through the icy mists. This sea is not really a real sea but a cluster of debris and ice chunks from a captured comet which have started to melt in the heat of the sun. This makes the Sea very misty and as a result makes navigation through the sea a hassle for space ships due to this. However thanks to this it made the prefect choice for a pirate's hideout, which is the reason for the _Duke _to be hiding in this area of space. On the darkened bridge of the ship its commander floated peacefully at the front of the bridge watching as the various pieces of debris tumbled past the ship. However his peace was disturbed as his second in command floated up next to him.

"Captain, our observers in Earth Orbit have reported a ship heading in this direction," the older man reported with a respectful tone. The man known only as Captain Vector Ash to his crew frowned at this before floating over to one of the bridge data-screens.

"Show me," he ordered simply wondering if they would have yet another catch and another less threat to his reunion with his family. The other man nodded to the one of the techs on the bridge who entered a few commands into his station making the screen light up with a live image of the approaching ship along with a side panel of various data on the ship. The Captain however didn't notice the data for he was shocked at the appearance of the very familiar ship. While it was in the relatively unknown first form he had only heard about he still was able to recognize it. With a shake of his head he banished the shock before curiously eying the side-panel.

"So this is the reason for that small battle we detected here. It must have been a feint to let this ship through the Vagan Blockade," he mentioned with a nod of his head. The second officer blinked in surprise at this before exchanging looks with the same tech.

"Captain you know this ship then?" the older man asked surprised knowing that he didn't know what this ship happened to be, though he could of sworn it looked familiar. The captain only chuckled lightly before turning away from the display to at his second in command.

"Yes I do it's the _Diva _Class Battleship _Diva _one of the most famous Federation Battleships ever. It led the attack on Ambat which saw the Unknown Enemy revealed as the Vagan and pushed them back for a few years. Later it would defend Big Ring and put a stop to the Vagan plans yet again several years later. After the Federation Purge it would be quietly be decommissioned and put in storage as new ships of the class started to be introduced to the Federation Fleet," he mentioned as he gracefully pulled himself into his command chair. The others on the bridge looked shocked at this before the young sensor tech who been the first one to see the image and couldn't identify the ship.

"You mean Captain that this the famous _Diva_, but it looks different from some of the old images I have seen?" the young man asked with stars in his eyes making both the Captain and the second officer laugh lightly knowing that the young tech was a big warship fan.

"Yes it is Ginchiro, it's that _Diva_. The images you most likely have seen were probably of its second form during the Battle of Big Ring and other battles with the Vagan. For it sports two forms one which was the original form and supposed to be used in space but the second form is usually for when it is on planet but since the first form hides its main gun it stays in the second form for the most of it," the Captain mentioned with a smile towards the young man who nodded before eagerly returning his station to see about adding that image to his large collection of warship photos. The two senior officers exchanged smiles at this knowing what he was going to do. However they soon turned their attention to more important matters.

"So Captain is this actually the famous _Diva _for you said it yourself that the Federation introduced others of the class into the fleet? It could be another one after all," the second mentioned in a thoughtful tone of voice while the Captain only sighed at this before leaning back in his chair.

"Well for one I know through my connections and elsewhere that many of those ships have been destroyed. With the _Amadeus _destroyed during the Third Battle of Lagrange Two, the _Matres _was heavily damaged during the Second Battle of Big Ring and later scrapped, the _Norn _was destroyed during the Vagan Cleaning Operation in Europe several years ago, and finally the _Parcae _was destroyed with Big Ring during the start of this new Vagan offensive. Therefore I am pretty sure this is the _Diva _herself, not to mention I have heard some rumors of the ship appearing at Olivernotes during the battle there. I just thought it was a rumor and now that I have evidence that it is actually once more in active service I can move some of my plans ahead," Captain Ash mentioned with a frown going over every single _Diva _Class ship. The second officer only nodded at this for he had heard the same rumors.

"Very well then sir what your orders?" the other man asked as he came to attention making the Captain smile slightly at this before looking thoughtful as he stared out the bridge viewport and at the ice mists surrounding the ship. However before he could say anything the bridge's main hatch slid open to admit a long blue haired woman the same age as the captain who yawned before making her way over to the Captain's chair. Her blue hair was gathered into a messy ponytail that fell down the middle of her back. Unlike the others on the bridge she is wearing a uniform though hers is basically a black and gray version of the Federation's pilot uniform. As she reached the Captain's chair she simply sat down on one of the armrests of the chair before leaning against the Captain's shoulder much to the amusement of the bridge crew and the flustered embarrassment of the captain.

"Damn it Ceru!" the captain cried out in shock trying to get the woman off of him who only smiled briefly down at him before getting the chair and the captain where she took a seat in the chair usually reserved for the second officer.

"You really need to lighten up Ash; it is not good for your health. Besides what is got you so tense all of the sudden?" Ceru Cobalt the ship's mobile suit commander mentioned with an amused look on her pretty face. The Captain gave her an evil eye before sighing and turning to the Ginchiro the sensor tech.

"Show her," he calmly ordered the young tech before returning to his thoughts and plans. Ceru just looked down at him in confusion before the same image of the _Diva _appeared on the main screen making her face go white in shock for she too knew the ship as well.

"That's….the _Diva_!" she managed to sputter out in shock before turning her attention over to the captain who looked up at the image wondering who was on board her and the reason for her being dragged out of retirement.

"Captain! We have just received a flash message from Blackwood!" the ship's communication officer called out drawing Ash from his thoughts and made him blink in shock for Blackwood is the code-name for one of his contacts in the Federation. It had been a longtime since this particular contact had contacted him.

"Very well send it to my station," he ordered looking over at the communication tech who nodded before following the order. A beep soon sounded from the captain's small console announcing the transfer. With a curious air the Captain opened the message while Ceru looked over his shoulder wanting to know as well what this contact had to say. Both looked at the message in shock for it contained a simple list and a few images attached to the text.

"Captain what is it?" the second officer asked with a frown eying the two. The captain soon shook his head with an angry scowl on his face.

"The Federation made another Gundam," he reported as he kicked off from the chair to once more float in front of the bridge as his thoughts turned dark. Ceru simply leaned back in her chair with a sigh as she eyed the angry form of her captain and friend.

"So that rumor was true as well," Ceru mused with a sigh turning her attention away from her friend to the second who looked confused at the angry form of his captain.

"Miss Ceru what is going on? I thought the Captain was expecting the Federation to develop another Gundam? So why he is so angry?" the man asked as he floated over to Ceru who only sighed before leaning forward and removing the report from the captain's console.

"That is not what is making him so angry Vyse. The pilot of the new Gundam is Kio Asuno," she mentioned quietly to the man who reeled back in shock before turning slightly to eye the Captain.

"Kio as in…" the man mentioned tilting his head in the direction of the Captain in an silent question which Ceru only nodded in answer making the old pirate to silently whistle in understanding. The second officer of the _Duke _was one of the few members of the crew who knew the true identity of both the Captain and Ceru. Only the other mobile suit pilots knew the truth, the rest of the crew where oblivious to the truth. Granted they knew both where using false names and such but not their true identity. The only reason the pilots knew was that all of them where former Federation pilots who had been betrayed in some way or just left to die, and where rescued by the pirates. In fact much of the crew where like that, people who had been betrayed and left behind to die by the Federation. Only a handful had actually been pirates and members of the overall larger Bisidian Pirate Group. It was the same with both Ceru and the Captain.

Suddenly both Ceru and Vyse the Second Officer looked up in shock as the Captain whipped around to stare at the crew of the _Duke _with wild eyes. He slowly made his way back to his chair and pulled himself into the seat. As he did so he took a breath and look up at the viewport with a glare.

"Very well the Bisidian Pirates shall attack the _Diva _in Operation Hydra!" he ordered whipping an arm to point out the viewport in direction of the approaching _Diva_. Ceru blinked at this for a moment before nodding in understanding knowing that this operation is one of Ash's future plans.

"Aye Captain! I shall get my pilots ready for the Operation," she called out before leaving the bridge behind to make her way to brief her pilots. Vyse meanwhile took his now vacant seat before looking around at the crew to see them staring at the captain in shock before a glare from him sent them back to work.

"Understood Captain, the _Duke _is ready for your orders," he mentioned making the Captain smile slightly at this before leaning back in his seat knowing his plans where ahead of schedule. It was time for him to make his reappearance!

-o-Fin-o-

**Brief Afterword:**

I hope everyone enjoyed this little piece from me. Anyways yes Ceru Cobalt is Arisa Gunhale. I really liked her character and thought it was damn shame she was so useless during the series. Therefore I decided to do something with her character and made her the mobile suit commander for the _Duke_. The story on how she ends up with the pirates shall be explained later.

Also speaking of the _Duke _by the way, it is basically the sister ship to the _Baron _the ship seen in the Memories of Sid manga which is the mothership for the Bisidian. I know it had a longer name but I just shortened it to _Baron_ to make things easier. Therefore its sister is named _Duke _after the title of nobility. The _Duke _is basically the mothership for Vector Ash's sub-group of the pirates. They are not the true Bisidian pirates who are currently under the control of Wivik Lambro. Since the series is not over yet and the true story of Asemu joining the pirates hasn't been revealed yet I look at this as an AU of events.

Anyhow that is about it. I really want to get around to writing that AGE Rewrite I mentioned earlier. But sadly I am currently busy with my Camp story but I hope to write it for my August Camp story so stay tuned!


End file.
